


Prom

by kenshindra (kenshincha)



Series: Situations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Preseries, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches Sam get ready for prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

"I can't believe you even want to go," Dean said, watching his brother as he darted around the small apartment they'd been living in for the past two months, and were going to stay until Sammy graduated high school. His dad usually went on long weekends, sometimes taking Dean, but this time he was left. 

Dean remembered back before he dropped out when he thought the Prom would be something he wouldn't have missed. But after actually finding out what it took to actually go? Money. Fucking lots of it. He wasn't going to pay hundreds of dollars to go to some uppity ballroom party. Dean could get drunk and laid for free. 

Sam had ignored him and was back into the bathroom. He was like a flailing girl with the amount of time he'd spent staring at himself in the mirror, moving around and fixing himself only to come back out looking no different to Dean than he had when he'd gone in. Sam ran into the bedroom suddenly. 

It was giving Dean a fucking headache. 

"Sam!" he snapped before Sam could go back into the damn bathroom. Dean got up from the couch and came over to stand in front of Sam. "You look more scared than when we have to take down a black dog."

Sam scowled but didn't seem to be able to stop his hand from twitching and tapping on his thigh.

Dean knew why Sam was nervous. He was about to go something _normal_. He was worrying about his peers and if he looked good and if he was going to be asked by someone to dance and, if he was asked, would he end up stepping on her feet. 

Life and death seemed so much simpler than cool and uncool. 

Dean reached up and adjusted the lapel's on the tux Dean had rented for him. Dean thought proms were ridiculous, but he'd always wanted Sammy to have a normal life, and since Sam wanted to drown himself in the unimportant teen angst of trying to fit in, Dean wasn't going to discourage him. It didn't mean he wasn't going to make fun of him though. 

"Yanno, since you don't have a date, I could go with you," Dean offered with a smirk. 

Sam batted Dean's hands away. "Shut up!"

"I can't promise to look good in a sequin dress, but I guarantee I'll put out at the end of the night."

"Dean!" Sam was obviously trying to stay mad at him but the corner of his mouth was pulled up in amusement. 

"You do need to get me a corsage though. I gotta have standards and I'm not tarnishing my good reputation for you."

A laugh was forced out of Sam. "Like your reputation isn't already dirty." He turned to go back into the bathroom. 

"Oh no you don't," Dean said and steamed Sam away from the bathroom. "You've sent enough time in there, Princess. Your make-up looks fine. Get your ass in gear, and go already."

He gave him a firm shove towards the door. Dean would have offered to drive him, but his baby was the kind of car that turned heads so he didn't think Sam wanted the fact he wasn't showing up in some Hummer limo to be emphasized. 

Sam took a deep breath. He glanced back, as if he were going to say thanks but seem to have wisely thought better of it, knowing Dean's intolerance to that shit. Instead he have a short wave over his shoulder and left, slamming the door as if making his departure final in his mind. 

Dean grinned and shook his head. Dean would save a beer or two in case Sammy didn't get laid.


End file.
